Dauntless High
by teengirl0612
Summary: Tris is Dauntless. This is about Tris's jorney in high school with her friends, brothers, crushes, enemy's and everything else everything else that happens at Dauntless High. Please read! FOURTRIS. TRUTH OR DARE.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the blaring noise of my alarm clock. Today's the first day at a new school, for me and my younger brother, Mike, it's Dauntless High, for my twin brother Caleb, it's Erudite High. I get up, have a shower, then put on a black sweater that goes down to my knees that says 'queen' across the boobs and my favourite black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I sit down in front of the mirror and put on some black eyeliner and mascara, I only wear makeup because other girls do and I want to look at least close to how pretty they look. But honestly, even with the makeup I still have the body of a twelve yes roof girl. I roll my eyes, looking at myself in the mirror, grab my bag and sprint down stairs. I see our cook, Marty, serving us pancakes. Yes, my family had there own cook. My father is very high in government alongside with my mother, they are never home. So we're quite rich, but most people in my area are, so it's not like we stick out. I wave goodbye to Marty then sit up on the bench on the seat between Caleb and Mike.  
"So, what sports are you going to try out for Mike?" I ask.  
"Can you guys not talk about physical sports and activities for one second please" Caleb groans.  
I wait.  
"Okay, one seconds over. So Mike, what sports?" I ask laughing.  
Mike chuckles, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
"Rugby, baseball, basketball and the triathlon team. What about you?" Mike asks.  
"Soccer, swimming and baseball" I answer.  
"Cool" Mike mumbles with his mouth full.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Oh my god, we're going to be late! Hurry up!" Caleb laughs, over worryingly, grabs his bag and sprints out the door.  
Mike and I laugh for a second then run out with him and jump into the car. I'm sixteen, same as Caleb, you know, is being twins and all. Mike is fifteen. They both are completely different, in looks and personality. The only thing they have in common, is that they are both extremely over protective of there sister, me. Thai annoys me because I can easily take care of myself and I do. I work out in the gym every day and I'm stronger then Mike and Caleb together. Caleb pulls the car in front of the school, rushing us to get out of the car. Mike and I jump out. Mike goes his way and I go mine. I walk to the schools office.  
"Hi, I'm new here, I'm-"  
"Beatrice Prior!" the woman shouts.  
"Yeah, Tris" I correct her.  
She nods her head then goes through some drawers and quickly prints something out.  
"Okay, Tris. Here is your timetable and map of the school along with your locker number and combination, have a great day!" She shouts all perky.  
She does not seem very dauntless, probably came from the Amity workers. I force a smile. Then walk out of the room as fast as I can, bumping into a girl as I walk out the door. She picks up my things. She has short, shinny black hair and dark brown eyes with a olive skin, she's gorgeous.  
"I'm Christina, your new right? Well, it's your lucky day, your lockers right next to mine!" She shouts ready off of the sheet she just picked up  
I smile and chuckle at how excited she is.  
"I'm Tris, so, can you show me to my locker?" I ask.  
"Yeah!" Christina replies.  
I grab all my things and we walk to our lockers. I get my things for the next two periods, Science and Art. Christina wants to introduce me to her friends, I was extremely worried when she asked and still am as were walking toward them now. Christina and I sit down at a full table.  
"Everyone this is Tris! She's awesome! Tris this is Uriah, his girlfriend Marlene and his older brother Zeke, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, Shauna's sister Lynn, my boyfriend Will and then there's Four. Four, Zeke and Shauna are all seniors, but you'll probs have a couple of classes with 'em" Christina states.  
I sink it all in. As she introduced each on of them, I looked at them for a right amount of time, but when I got to Four, I looked into his blue, deep, handsome eyes for a bit too long and he noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Four smirks. That's when I stop looking.  
"So, Tris, you look athletic, you doing any sports?" Uriah asks, his arm wrapped around Marlene's shoulders.  
"Swimming, soccer and-"  
I get cut of by Uriah.  
"Wait, no girl has ever made it into the soccer team, what makes you think you can? You reckon your that good?" Uriah scoffs.  
"Are you on the team?" I ask curious.  
"Yep, so is Will, Zeke and Four, Zekes actually captain" Uriah adds.  
I nod, looking at al other boys smirking proud of them selfs.  
"Well, you can add my name onto that list too, because I'm gonna make the team" I smirk back.  
All of the boys cheer and the girls laugh.  
"Damn, Tris is ready for war!" Uriah laughs shouting over the ringing of the first bell.  
We al laugh. I begin walking to my first class, Science when Four runs up to my side and taps my shoulder.  
"Hey, I've got science too. So, what was with you staring at me then?" Four asks grinning.  
"I wasn't, I was...looking at something behind you" I lie, thinking it sounds pretty convincing.  
"Sure, sure. Just face it, you think I'm steamy" Four teases.  
I punch his arm playfully and we both enter the science lab laughing. We sit at the same lab bench next to each other. Through out the whole lesson, exchanging smiles and taking a peak at each other when the other ones not looking. At the end of the lesson, Four and I race out the door.  
"I'll se should a lunch yeah?" Four asks.  
"Yeah" I reply nodding my head.  
We wave goodbye then walk to our next classes, mines Art. I walk in and Christina has saved me a seat. I smile and go sit next to her.  
"So, how was science?" She asks me.  
"It was pretty good" I smile, thinking of Four.  
She looks at me suspiciously but luckily our teacher walks in, stopping her from asking me any questions.

*•*ART PERIOD FINISHED*•*

The bell goes and I walk with Christian to our lockers. We both get out lunch then go sit down. Zeke rushes to our table and bangs his lunch tray down.  
"Okay, so, soccer peps, over the next two periods are our trials, while the other girls do girly stuff" Zeke says rolling his eyes.  
I glare at him.  
"...apart from Tris, I told the coach and he said you can try out but that you better not waist his time" Zeke reports.  
I nod my head. I know I won't, I have played soccer since I was five and have won every championship I've ever been in, I'll do great. I decide to skip the last couple minutes of lunch and I go get changed into a more sporty outfit. I change into a pair or shorts, runners and a tight purple singlet, showing the little cures I have. When I'm down getting changed I run to the oval. I see Uriah there and he wave and over to him.  
"All these guys here, not getting worried now are ya?" Uriah chuckles.  
"Not a chance" I smirk at the boys looking at me like I'm going to make a fool of myself.  
When the coach comes out. He says that we have to run around the whole oval until we can't run any longer. The oval is huge, but that's fine, I'm a strong runner. After twenty minutes, For and I are the only ones left running. Coach Max calls us in. We do some more drills, kicks, then more running, stretches and then we played a couple of games. When we finish, Coach calls us all over to the benches to talk.  
"Okay, so this year there's going to be a senior team, which will be made up of the best seniors and if there are any the best or the best juniors, then there will be two other 'B' teams" Coach explains.  
I look at Uriah, he's sweating so much he looks like he's just gone for a swim and forgot a towel.  
"I only know the senior team players, so can these people please stay behind to sort out uniforms and the rest of you go to the gym for the next period".  
This is the moment of truth, please let it be me, pleas.  
"The players are ~  
\- Four  
\- Zeke  
\- Finn  
\- Ben  
\- Will  
\- Uriah  
\- Joe  
\- Tim  
\- Tris  
Good job everyone, will the rest of you please go now" Max asks.  
I smile and Uriah runs to me and fist bumps me.  
"I got to admit it Tris, you were on fire out there!" Uriah shouts.  
I smile. As a boy walks back he shoves his shoulder into mine. He continues walking, glaring me in the eyes.  
"Oh, no. Tris you've got Eric on your bad side, nice work" Uriah says sarcastically and a bit worryingly.  
I just forget and we all choose our numbers of our jerseys. I picked six. When we're done that, we have to go to the gym with the others. Uriah, Zeke, Four, Will and I all walk to the gym together.  
"We made it on the team guys, bam!" Zeke cheers for us all.  
We all shout into the halls and high five each other.  
"Plus a special mention to Tris! The first girl ever to be on the soccer team and is way better then half of the senior and junior boys who tried out!" Uriah adds.  
We all cheer. When we walk into the gym. All other boys are lined up, Eric standing in front.  
"What going on?" Zeke asks.  
"What's going on is why in the fuck did a girl get on the soccer team?!" Eric shouts.  
All the boys behind him yell 'yeah!'.  
Eric smirks at me and glares. He walks towards me, his face now right in front of mine.  
"Why? Because I'm better then you" I answer strongly in his face.  
All the boys cheer behind me. I smirk, still staring him in the eyes. He lifts his arm to hit me but I grab it and slam him on the ground.  
"Damn!" Will laughs.  
The boys and I all smile and decide that we should better just go. But before I walk out, Eric grabs hold of my hand.  
"You better watch your back bitch!" He spits in my face then throws me across the room into the weights. I smash into them and fall on to the ground. Then all hell breaks loose. Four takes a swing at Eric and hits him in the jaw. Uriah and Zeke run to my side, Will ran to het coach who comes in shortly and breaks up the fight.  
"You touch her again Eric, you'll be going to the infirmary" Four threatens.  
He then walks with Zeke, Uriah and I to the infirmary.  
"You know guys I'm fine" I say.  
"No your not Tris, you have a cut on your forehead, a deep one" Four states.  
When we get to the infirmary, they keep me there for the whole period, only letting me out at lunch, but not to eat, they are sending me home. Which means I'm going to have to take a cab. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this chapters a bit shorter than the other ones. I hope your liking the story so far! :)**

When I get home I land on my couch, put 'She's the Man' on and open my school laptop. I get an email saying we have soccer trainings every Monday and Thursday night. Our matches Friday afternoon/night. It also says that training is on tonight. No biggie though, I'm fine. My phone starts ringing, I look at it and it says unknown number. I pick up my phone and answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey it's Four"  
"Four how did you get my number?" I ask laughing.  
"Christina. Anyways, are you okay, you coming to training tonight? We're getting our jerseys!" Four shout excited.  
"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss training if I had just been shot" I laugh.  
Four laughs through the phone. Then, it all goes silence.  
"Thanks for punching Eric, I would've but I was, in a wall" I laugh.  
"Yeah, no problem. I needed a reason too" Four scoffs.  
"Anyways, so I'll see you tonight"  
"Yeah, I'll see you tonight"  
"Bye Four"  
"Bye Tris"  
I hang up the phone and smile. He sounds even better on the phone then in person. Suddenly, Caleb barges into the room with Mike. I look at the time, wow, school is finished already.  
"We heard you were hurt!" Both of them shout.  
They rush to my side and Caleb examines my head.  
"Uh, get off I'm fine" I roll my eyes annoyed.  
"I GOT INTO TGE SOCCER SENIOR TEAM!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
Mike jumps up on the couch.  
"Wooohoooo!" He roars.  
I laugh and we do our weird brother to sister hand shake/dance.  
"Good job Tris" Caleb congratulates me and walks up stairs into his room with his school books.  
"I have training at six, so an early dinner tonight" I shout up the stairs.  
"Okay" Caleb shouts back.  
I run and jump on the couch next to Mike and we both continue to watch Jaws. Once we have had dinner, I get changed then jump in the red truck and drive to training. On my way there I see Four walking. I slow down next to him and wind down the window.  
"Four, get in" I say.  
He opens the door smiling and jumps in.  
"Hey, thanks" he laughs.  
"Yeah, no problem" I chuckle.  
He looks so hot. He is so dreamy, wait, am I looking at him or the road...him! I quickly snap out of it and watch the road.  
"Why was Eric so pissed off?" I ask Four.  
"He wanted to be the senior team captain and him not being in the team well that mad him mad, but him being beaten by a girl, that's what kissed him off. He's sex-est. I'm not, I think girls are equal to guys, although guys are usually more good looking" Four laughs.  
I scoff and chuckle. He's probably right, well, if your comparing him to me.  
"Well probs right considering every guy is prettier then me" I laugh, parking the car.  
"Tris, your beautiful. Have you seen Eric? I mean, jeez, I would not want to wake up next to his face" Four laughs.  
I laugh too. When we stop laughing, it's when I notice that his hand was holding mine, we look at each other then quickly pull them away, get out of the car and walk onto the oval to coach.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. I'm hope your liking it so far. please leave a review. :)**

The coach eventually calls us all over and hands out our jerseys, then we begin to play a game. I scored fifteen goals out of the sixteen. When training is at its end, Coach calls us all together.  
"Okay, so, tomorrow's game will be a home game and you will be versing one of our 'B' Teams. Then, next week you'll have a real team to versus. Well, good job tonight, I'll see you Thursday night training, oh and wear your jerseys tomorrow to school, show me off, be proud of what team your in!" Coach shouts.  
We all cheer with him and high five him as he leaves. Four is already walking so I run up as fast as I can to his side.  
"Can I give you a lift home?" I ask.  
"Sure, thanks" Four smiles.  
It's a silent drive to Fours house, his house is very big, but not as big as mine. I stop the car outside of his house and he turns to me.  
"Thanks Tris. You played, really, really well tonight" Four compliments me, blushing.  
"Thanks Four, you played amazing too" I smile.  
Fours body is close to mine, then, suddenly he leans his body forward and kisses me passionately on my lip. It feels like fireworks. When he lets go, he smiles, so do I. He opens the door and walks to his house up the pathway. I watch him, I watch him speed back to my trucks window and stick his head in.  
"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" Four asks smiling.  
"Yes" I blush.  
"Have a good sleep Tris, I'll see you tomorrow" Four smiles happily.  
"You too" I blush.  
He walks back up the pathway and this time goes into his house. That was, by far, the best soccer training I've ever experienced in my life. I drive home, park the car in the garage, eat some ice cream then go straight up to my room. I lay out my outfit for tomorrow, my new jersey, a pair of black shorts and my black combat boots. I then have a shower, shave my legs, wash my hair and go to bed. But I can't sleep, my body is aching for Fours lips. I've fallen for him so bad. He's amazing and hot! I'm not. Why would he even like a girl like me? That's the only thing that I thought of tonight, even when I was sleeping. I wake up and put on my outfit, the jersey nearly goes past my shorts, a lot of my legs are showing, but that's okay because they are nice, smooth, shinny and surprisingly tan. I run downstairs to see bacon and eggs, but I woke up late so I just grab a price if bacon and out the door I go. The boys are both on camp for two nights, didn't even bother to say goodbye to me, wow, feeling the love. I jump in my truck and get to school to find Four waiting for me out the front.  
"Hey, boyfriend" I smile cheekily.  
"Hey, girlfriend. Damn, you look hot in that jersey" Four drools, looking at my legs.  
"Eyes up here Four. You look pretty damn hot too" I smile.  
Four embarrassingly blushes. He then puts his arm around me and we walk into school. People stare, some girls with anger, some boys with jealousy and some just, stare. He's only two years older then me, I mean, what's the big deal. When we get to the table they all look at us in silence. That silence last one second.  
"I knew it!" Christina yells.  
"Same, I saw him checking her out!" Zeke adds.  
"I saw Tris checking him out!" Uriah shouts.  
Four and I both laugh and join the group at the table. I don't care what the other people think, I only care what these guys think, because these are my people and they think that it's great. Which is good, because so do I.  
"How sexy are we all in our jerseys?" Uriah smirks.  
All of us with jerseys stand up and show 'em off, all the girls laughing and whistling. We all laugh and when the bell goes, walk to class. Fours not in this class, but he's in my next one. Before we leave, Four pulls me into his arms and kisses me quickly before waving me goodbye. I smile and wave him goodbye too. I have that ache again now as I walk to class, an ache for his lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into my music class and everyone's sitting in a circle.  
"Come sit here!" A boy shouts patting on the floor space next to him.  
I walk to him and sit down.  
"I'm Peter" the boy says shaking my hand.  
"Tris" I nod.  
"Oh yeah, I know who you are gorgeous" Peter grins, putting his hand down my leg.  
I slap it of and glare at him.  
"Touch me again, you'll be going to the infirmary" I threaten quietly.  
"Mm, feisty one, hot" Peter licks his lips.  
I turn away and watch our teacher, oh, wait, not my teacher, it's Coach! That's weird, what's he doing here.  
"Tris, can I please speak with you, this period, I told your teacher and she's okay with you coming with me" Coach asks.  
I nod my head and follow him out the door and down the halls into his office. I sit down in the seat across his desk.  
"So, what's this about?" I ask curious.  
"All the other teams, have no girl players. But you are on of the best players, I've ever seen in my life. I just want you to know, that you will be going against some big, I've seen huge boys that won't go easy on you just cause your a girl" Coach explains.  
I scoff.  
"I am an extremely strong girl, I don't want to get any special treatment because of my sex, the team doesn't give me special treatment because they know if they do I'll kick there asses!" I laugh.  
Coach chuckles, nodding his head and smiling.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. I want you to know if any one, worries you or gets o my our nerves, you can come to me and I'll sort it out" Coach states.  
I smile. He's sorta like a dad to me.  
"Thank you, I will coach" I smile great fully.  
He walks me out the door as I get my books for my next period English lesson with Four. I walk into. English class and sit at a desk. Shortly after Four walks in and sits down next to me with a smile on his face.  
"Why are you smiling?" I laugh.  
"Because I'm happy, you make me happy" Four smiles more.  
"Aw, you make me happy too" I smile.  
Four puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. When we stop he smiles.  
"Hey, do you know, Peter?" I ask.  
"Jeez, sadly I do, why?" Four asks.  
"He was hitting on me, put his hand up my leg and all that" I say.  
"He what! If he try's anything again-"  
"I told him I'd send him to the infirmary" I cut him off.  
Four smiles and nods. Our teacher then walks in and we start our lesson. Four and I smiling at each other and playing foot-tag under the table. When the bell goes for lunch we walk to the table and sit down.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm having a party tonight!" Uriah blurts.  
"Yay!" Christian shouts.  
Uriah then looks at Zeke, for permission, then stands up on the table. Getting the whole cafeterias attention.  
"Everyone! I'm having a party tonight! At Part Central, my house, if you don't know where that is of by heart, don't come!" Uriah shouts.  
People cheer and woo. I look at Four and he motions his head to walk with him. I nod and leave the table.  
"What's up?" I ask him.  
"Nothing, Peter was just coming up behind you, didn't want him to try anything" Four chuckles.  
I smile and then the bell goes.

*•*SCHOOL FINISHES AND TRIS IS AT HOME*•*

What the he'll am I going to wear tonight? Wait, I got it! My old slutty friend once brought me a black, short, tight dress that stops right about my knees. I put it on, leave my straight hair hang down my back, fix up my makeup. The usual, black mascara, eyeliner and a really nice smelling perfume. I grab my hand bag and walk down stairs, lock up the house and begin walking to Uriah and Zekes place. The party started two hours ago, it's ten now, I said I wasn't going to come till now though so it's okay. Suddenly as I am walking, I hear a sound. I tune behind me and see Peter. I groan and turn back around, but Eric stands there. Before I know it I'm backed up against the wall of the tunnel.  
"Just, what do you guys want?" I ask pissed, hiding that I'm a little bit scared.  
"You look really, really good tonightTris" Eric licks his lips and puts his hand up my leg. I slap it off, but when I do Peter pushes me hardly into the wall. I grunt in pain.  
"Don't you fight us alright and don't make a sound!" Peter shouts.  
Eric smirks.  
"She's scared!" Eric teases then punches me in my stomach.  
I fall down but Peter picks me up and then punches me in the face. I try to push them away but Eric kicks me at my feet and knocks me on the floor.  
"Are you not listening, don't fight back!" Eric shouts.  
I lay on the floor. I don't know who it is, but one person is kicking at my stomach, the other punching my face. Then five minutes later, they get bored and leave. I'm lying there on the concrete floor, bleeding out my nose and a cut on my jaw. My stomach, in so much pain, I feel like I'm going to die. I slowly get up and walk as slow as a turtle to Uriah's and Zeke's. I get to the door and knock. Zeke opens it.  
"Zeke" I cry and fall into his arms in agony.  
"Zeke what's up?" Uriah laughs shouting.  
He comes to the door and sees me. Zeke carries me away from the door.  
"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Uriah shouts.  
When everybody leaves Zeke puts me on the couch.  
"Uriah, get some tissues and ice packs" Zeke shouts.  
"Where's Four?" I ask weakly.  
"We'll get him, Christina go downstairs and get him, now" Zeke says.  
Christina sniffs then runs down stairs.  
Zeke wipes the blood of of my nose and puts the ice packs on my stomach.  
"Tris!" Four shouts and rush to my side.  
He grabs hold of my hand and strokes my head, kissing my on my forehead.  
"Four, they just ganged up on me, best the crap out of me, I tried to get out, but they were both too strong together, I-I couldn't" I cry weakly.  
"Tris it's okay, your safe now, your safe" Four repeats strongly.  
"Peter and Eric" I say.  
"What about em?" Zeke asks.  
"They did this too me" I say, a tear dropping down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**please review what you think about this chapter and the book! :)**

Four carries me up stairs into the guest bedroom and then tucks me in the bed.  
"Tris, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you walk alone at this time of night, I'm so, so-"  
"Four, it's not your fault" I say.  
"Tobias, that's my name, Tobias. My father named me and I hate him, he left me when I was a kid. So I didn't want anything to do with him, so, my name that people call me, are Four" Four explains.  
I don't say anything, shocked. What am I meant to say?  
"So, what do you want me to call you?" I ask him, slowly sitting up.  
"Tobias, when it's just you and me but Four, in front of others" He explains.  
I smile and nod. I lay down softly, in pain and close my eyes. Tobias wiggles under the sheets and wraps his arms slowly around my waist. It hurts at first on my brooms, then, I feel like I'm in the safest place I the earth.  
I wake up, Wednesday morning. I feel stronger, I can actually walk now. Tobias must have gone to my house because there is an outfit on my bed laid out. I put on my new clothes then walk down stairs. Uriah, Zeke and Four are all sitting at the bench.  
"Tris, your not really going to school are you?" Zeke asks.  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm not going to be afraid of them, I can't give them that power, plus, at least one of you are in all my classes today, I'll be fine" I force a smile throw the agony in my stomach. They all look at me with worried eyes. My phone then rings I walk around the corner and answer it, it's Caleb.  
"Hey Caleb, what's up?"  
"Mike, he sin hospital, don't worry, just an allergic reaction, but mum is here. We're going to stay here...for two months"  
"What?"  
"With mum. Look, you hate mum, but you love us, so if you want us to come home then-"  
"Caleb, it's fine. Just look after Mike, okay?" I assure him.  
"Yes"  
"I gotta go to school. Bye Caleb, we'll talk later"  
"Yep okay, bye" Caleb ends the conversation and ends the phone call.  
I put my phone in my pocket, grab my school bag and walk back out to the kitchen.  
"Tris, you can ride with me, I'll drive" Tobias says and we walk out to my car.  
The whole car trip is silent, when Tobias parks in front of the school, he turns to me and kisses my forehead.  
"Tris, when I'm with you, I feel happy. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are strong, talented and purely speechless. I-I love you Tris" Tobias sad it.  
He said he loves me. I smile.  
"I love you too Tobias" I blush.  
I lunge myself forward and attach my lips onto his and we kiss romantically, passionately and magically.  
"Say it again" Tobias smiles.  
"I love you. I love you Tobias" I shout loud and proud.  
Tobias smiles and looks deeply into my eyes. I smile and look deeply into his eyes. I love him and he loves me.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey readers! please leave a review for me to wake up to in the morning. this is the last chapter for tonight guys (I live in Australia btw) hope you are enjoying the book so far! :)**

We walk into school. I grab my things from my locker and then we walk to our groups table. I smile when I see them but when they see me, everybody goes silent.  
"Okay, guys seriously, I told you I can take care of myself!" I shout rolling my eyes.  
"Last night you couldn't" Peters voice whispers in my ear.  
A shiver goes through my body. Tobias jumps up and tackles Peter into the floor. He punches him in the face, once, twice. I quickly run in and split them up. Tobias falls onto the ground on the other side. I mouth 'stop' to him, everyone in the cafeteria is now looking.  
"Geez, Tris, tame your boyfriend for God-sakes" Peter scoffs.  
I glare at Peter madly then turn back to Tobais. Which is stupid, why would I do that, why would you ever turn your back on an enemy. Peter grabs hold of my shirt and rips it off. Leaving me standing there, in my fiery red bra and my purple, bruised stomach. Everyone stares. A tear drops down my cheek.  
"Told ya, your weak Tris Prior, your the weakest one" Peter taunts.  
I run away ini the closest bathroom, my arms around my stomach, hiding my ugly bruises. Tobias shortly enters the bathroom and then locks the door. He opens his bag and takes out a grey shirt. He puts it on me then turns my body around so I'm facing him. He places his hands in my cheeks and wipes of the tears.  
"Are you okay?" To aid asks worried.  
"Yeah...that was a really nice shirt" I crack a joke to make it less awkward, you know, Tobias seeing me in a bra and all.  
Tobias laughs with me then pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly. I look up into his eyes.  
"I'm going to go home, but, bring the gang over for a movie and Truth or Dare at my place" I suggest.  
Tobias nods his head happily, but his eyes are nodding worryingly.  
"I'm fine, love you" I answer his question he was about to ask.  
I kiss his cheek then leave and drive home, listening to sad music.

*•*SCHOOL FINISHED*•*

Tobias, Uriah and Zeke are the only ones who can come this afternoon. When I hear the door knock I go and open it. Uriah and Zeke barge past me and run straight to the kitchen for food, typical. Tobias laughs at them then walks in, kiss me as he shuts the door. He puts his arm around me and we sit on the couch, Uriah and Zeke run into the living room and make themselves comfortable on the couches.  
"So, Tris, what we doing tonight?" Uriah asks excitedly.  
"Well, I thought watch the soccer match on tonight, order pizza and yeah" I suggest.  
"Hells to the yeah!" Zeke shouts in agreement.  
We all laugh and make ourselves comfortable, for me that's with Tobias's arm wrapped around my body.

*•*FIVE HOURS LATER*•*

Zeke and Uriah just left. I smile at Tobias. We start to kiss, passionately, strongly. Tobias puts his hands under and up my shirt. I pull Tobias's shirt off revealing his abs and tattoo.  
"Are you sure your ready Tris?" Tobias asks.  
"Yes" I smile.  
Tobias picks me up and carries me upstairs to my room, throws me on the bed and then we resume what we were doing downstairs. I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly shut if off, hoping it didn't wake Tobias, but it did. Our naked bodies lay next to each other. I move closer to him and kiss him on his soft yet strong lips. When I let go he smiles.  
"Last night was amazing Tris" Tobias states.  
"Yeah, it really was" I blush happily. Tobias and I get ready for school and then head off. After last night, I'm sure that Tobias and I will be in a, satisfied, mood all day.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know why I did it. I just walked up to his ugly face and punched him, really, really hard.  
"What the fuck was that for you little bitch!" Eric shouts.  
"You know what it was for, be lucky that I didn't do anything worse jackass!" I scoff rolling my eyes.  
Eric storms towards me in anger and I storm at him too. We both grab hold of each other, on the shirt or hair, what ever we can find then we fight. Taking swings at each other until Uriah and Tobias run in and split us up. Tobias holds me back.  
"Come on Tris! You can do better then that! Don't make you bitch boyfriend stop you!" Eric threatens.  
I run at him again but Tobias pushes me away.  
"Tris! Stop!" Tobias yells.  
Everyone's looking. I run into the bathrooms. I hear Tobias walk in but I just wash water on my face.  
"Tris! What the hell are you thinking?" Tobias shouts confused.  
"I just, I just blew it okay? I can look after myself! You don't need to stop me or protect me, I'm strong!" I shout madly.  
"I do, I do need to protect you! Because, by the looks of it you obviously cant look after yourself!" Tobias yells.  
A tear drops down. My cheek. Uriah and Zeke then burst in.  
"Tris, I'm sorry, I don't mean it, I'm so-sorry" Tobais apologises and walks towards me.  
He puts his arm on my shoulder but I strong it off.  
"Don't, Four" I say upset.  
He looks at me, broken in his eyes, I said the name Four harshly. It was wrong, but it's too late to take it back. I run out of the bathroom, I hear Uriah running out behind me. I run all the way out of school, into my car and slam the door shut. Uriah then jumps in the passenger seat.  
"Tris, are you okay?" Uriah asks worryingly.  
"N-No, I'm not, but it's fine, I'm just going to go home and I'll see you at training tonight, okay, I'm fine" I force a fake smile and turn the car on.  
Uriah nods his head, then hops out of the car. I wipe my tears and drive home.

*•*TRAINING TIME*•*

My phone rings and vibrates on the couch, I quickly Finnish putting my jersey on and then manage to pick it up just before it was about to stop.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Tris, it's Uri"  
"Hi, do you want a lift to training?" I ask.  
"No I'm good, I'm getting a lift with Four. Tris, he's broken, the only reason he's coming tonight is because he wants to see you" Uriah explains.  
"Well, then I might not go" I scoff.  
"Come on Tris, you'd never miss out a training if the world was ending" Uriah chuckles.  
"I'll see you there Uri" I say then hang up the phone before he can say another word to change my mind and so...he can't hear me crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! thanks for al large new followers! please leave a review! :)**

Training was a blast...that's a lie. I am about to leave when Four stops me."  
"Can, we please just talk tris?" Four, begs.  
How can I not say yes with those eyes of his looking into my soul.  
"Hop in the car" I grunt.  
We drive back to my house. When we get there, we walk up to my room and sit down, lying on the floor, both of us looking at the ceiling.  
"I, regret what I said. I didn't mean it. You are the strongest person I know, your stronger than I ever am. I want you all the time. I want you today, tomorrow, for as long as I live. I love you Tris, do you think, you could love me again?" Tobias asks, still looking at the ceiling.  
"Tobias...I never stopped loving you" I smile.  
We both turn our body's to face each other, he puts his hands on my cheeks. I lose it, I push my self towards him and kiss him intensely, passionately, romantically. I missed him, even though the time we had away for each other was so short. I begin to take his shirt off, mines off. We laugh happily then jump into the bed.  
Oh, my, God. I'm going to spew. I run down the hallway into the bathroom, and spew in the toilet. What a good way to wake up. Tobias runs into the bathroom, holds my hair back and rubs my back.  
"Yuck" I groan and lean against te wall.  
"What, it's not the after taste of last night I hope?" Tobias jokes.  
"Of course not, last night was, spectacular, I would kiss you right now but you know-"  
"With the vomit and all" Tobias laughs.  
"Yeah, but, I'll save it for at school" I smile.  
"Good, I'll count on it, I'll go get dressed and you, get dressed too" Tobias says.  
He jumps out and leaves the bathroom. Ugh, yuck, my mouth is like...disgusting. I hope this is just a bad start to a fantastic day.

We walk into school, Tobias's hand linked with mine. I feel Uriah jump on my back.  
"Game night Tris! Woo hoo!" Uriah shouts in my ear.  
"Uriah! Tris isn't feeling well!" Tobias yells pushing Uriah off of me.  
"Four, I'm fine" I smile rolling my eyes.  
Uriah slowly moves around to my side and puts his hand softly around me shoulder.  
"So, are you playing?" Uriah asks.  
"Hells yes, it's our first game!" I shout excitedly.  
"Tris, remember who were playing against?" Uriah asks worryingly.  
"No who-"  
Then, I remembered. I have a strong feeling that it is going to be a bad day.  
"Yeah...Eric" I say, my voice a bit shaky.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk to my first class with Uriah and Christina.  
"So, how did you too make up? Kiss or sex?" Christina laughs.  
"Tris didn't have sex...did you?" Uriah asks.  
I blush and say nothing.  
"She did!" Christina laughs loudly.  
"Shhhh, Christina" I whisper.  
"Ew, I now have a mental image of you and Four...yuck" Uriah says disgustingly.  
Christina and I both laugh and walk into the class room. The whole time in class though, all I could think about was tonight's game, I know I'm strong enough to play, I just don't know if I'm ready to face Eric after my break down. Ah, forget it, I'm better then him in every way, we're going to kick there sorry asses.  
When the class finishes I walk to my locker with Christina.  
"So, was it good?" She asks me cheekily.  
I look at her confused, I have no idea what she is talking about.  
"You know, the sex between you and Four-"  
"Okay, Christina drop it, no more!" I shout laughing.  
I shut my locker and we walk to the table. When Tobias sees me he smiles.  
"It was amazing" I whisper into Christina's ear right before we sit down. Christina and I laugh and smile at each other.  
"What's so funny?" Will asks us.  
"Nothing!" We both answer at the same time.  
Will raises and eyebrow then kisses Christina's cheek. I look at Tobias. He smirks at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing, your going to look so hot in your uniform tonight, out there running, hot-" Tobias goes on.  
"Shut up" I groan.  
Tobias laughs and kisses me softly on the lips. The bell rings and I walk to my next class with Tobias, which for us is training. Then we get to go home early, being on the soccer team, we get too.  
"So, we all pumped for tonight?" Coach asks us all.  
"Hell yeah!"  
"We're going to beat those douches!" Uriah shouts.  
"Okay Uriah, not the fright language but I like the enthusiasm" Coach chuckles.  
We all laugh including Uriah and then we start training. We run around the oval five times, then push ups, sit ups, passing, defence practice then attack practice.  
"Goo training session guys, go home and rest up for the game tonight, 5:00PM be here sharp for warm up" Coach instructs.  
We all nod and mumble something.  
"Tris" Coach says, nodding his head for me to go over to him.  
"Wait for me at the car" I ask Tobias.  
I then get up of the bench and go to Coach.  
"Look, Gris, I know you have a bad relationship with Eric, I'm not fond of the kid either, so if he does anything, let me handle it" Coach explains, emphasising the word "me". He obviously heard about my break down.  
"Sure Coach" I say nodding my head.  
I then walk back to the truck with Tobias. When we get in the truck I get a text from Eric. It's says "good luck baby" and there's an attachment. I open it to find a naked photo of Eric, only a small teddy bear covering his...penis.  
"Oh my god!" I shout in disgust.  
"What?" Tobias laughs.  
I show him the photo and his face turns from laughing to pissed off.  
"Why is he sending you nude photos! When I see him tonight, damn, I am going to send him straight to the infirma-"  
"No! Tobias please! Please don't do anything tonight, even if he pisses you off so much, please don't do anything...for me" I beg of him.  
Tobias looks at me, I can tell she angry, he slowly calms down.  
"Okay, but just for you" Tobias smirks.  
I roll my eyes and kiss him on the lips, sneaking in a bit of tongue action hair to sweeten the deal. I drop Tobias of at his house and then drive back to mine and plop on the couch and put the TV on.

*•*FOUR HOURS LATER*•*

I quickly do up my hair in a high pony tail, grab my soccer boots and chin pads then run out the door. I'm running a bit late to pick up Tobias. I slowly stop outside of his house and beep the horn. Tobias runs out excitedly.  
"Damn! I knew you'd look hot!" Tobias shouts as he hops into the car.  
I roll my eyes and laugh and we drive off to the match. When we get there we immediately start to warm up, then when we get on the field, my defender, off course, just happens to be, Eric.  
"I'm going to enjoy this" Eric smirks into my ear.  
Tobias looks across the field at me with worry. I stare straight into his eyes.  
"Oh, not as much as I will" I chuckle.  
When the whistle blows, Eric face plants onto the grass, not seeing my foot I front of him and I run to the ball, I scored the goal, in the first ten seconds. Tobias smirks at me and laughs at Eric, only just getting up. I go back to my position. Then the whistle, blows again.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, please review and I'm sorry this chapters short, Im not feeling the best. thankyou for reading this book, if you want, cheek out my other divergent fan fiction that is complete. :)**

We thrashed them, like, literally. There on the verge of firing over there! There swearing like pigs! Especially Eric. Our team huddles up in a group.  
"Great game today team! Amazing!" Coach shouts cheerfully.  
"Three cheers!" Zeke starts.  
"Hip-Hip-Hip!" He yells, each time louder.  
"Hooray!Hooray!Hooray!" We all shout chanting.  
Oh crap, I-I'm about to. I run into the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. Ew, I must be coming down with something. Tobias knocks on the toilet door.  
"Tris, are you okay?" He asks worried.  
"Um, yeah" I say opening the door and rinsing my face with the water.  
"Let's go home" Tobias sighs tiredly.  
He wraps his arm around my shoulder, grabs my bag for me and we walk to the ute. I smile as I throw Tobias the keys and we jump in the car. Halfway home, I realised something, I'm late. For my period, I'm throwing up all the time, oh no.  
"Tobias, I'm late and I'm throwing up" I blurt.  
Tobias stops the car and looks at me, I can't tell with what expression. He turns around the car to the closest store, the petrol station. I run in and grab one of them stick thingys, so to the bathroom and you know, pee. I'm too scared to look, but I do...positive. I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant with my eighteen year old boyfriend. We're both young. I walk out the door and show Tobias the stick, he smiles.  
"Tobias, you know it says positive right?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Tris, this is unexpected and I wouldn't have asked for it, but we got it and I'm happy!" Tobias smiles brightly.  
"I'm happy that your happy!" I chuckle, happily.  
"I hope it's a girl, just like you" Tobias adds.  
I smile and roll my eyes. He pulls me into his chest and hugs me tightly.  
"Do you want anything why we're here?" Tobias asks politely.  
"Ice cream! Ugh, I'm craving ice cream!" I moan, an ache for ice cream is needed to be filled in my stomach, urgently. Tobias chuckles, I wait in the car whilst he buys me ice cream. When we get home, Tobias grab step spoons and we dig in at the ice cream.  
"I want to tell Zeke, he's like my brother" Tobias pleads.  
"I want to tell Uriah" I chuckle.  
Tobias picks up his phone and texts both of them. Half an hour later, those two boofheads barge into the living room.  
"Baby?" Zeke shouts.  
I nod my head, smiling, Tobias's hand on my stomach.  
"Baby! WOOHOOO!" Uriah shouts ecstatically.  
We all laugh and hug each other tightly. Tobias grabs two more spoons and we all eat ice cream and watch Fast and Furious until two pm. I slowly fall asleep in Tobias's arms. Suddenly, I feel him pick me up.  
"Tobias, I'm heavy" I say sleepily.  
"Shut up, I'm just taking you to bed" Tobias grunts lifting me.  
He drops me gently in my bed and pulls the sheets over me, pulls my hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.  
"I love you Tris Prior" Tobias whispers.  
"I love you, Tobias Eaton" I whisper sleepily and tiredly.


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it's short guys ;)**

We didn't really do anything this weekend, apart from me getting more fat. Seriously, I can't fit my shorts. Someone's going to notice at school, the only people who know right now are Uriah, Zeke and Tobias. They are even more protective of me now with the baby, it's sweet, but they know that I wouldn't do anything to put my baby in harm. I put on one of Tobias's shirts and manage to squeeze in my leggings. I walk down the stairs slowly and the guys are eating breakfast.

"Tris, aren't you a bit hot in that outfit?" He asks me.  
"Yes! Yes I am but my shorts don't fit me anymore because I am fat and I'm just going to keep on getting fat!" I shout.  
Crap, that was my hormones. All of the guys just stare at me.  
"Tris your fine you look beautiful!" Uriah stutters quickly.  
"Yeah, you look hot hot not in the heat way!" Zeke adds.  
"Guys, we'll meet you in the car" Tobias chuckles.  
Zeke and Uriah run out of the house embarrassed. I wrap my arms around Tobias's waist and hold him tightly.  
"You look better in that shirt then me" Tobias smiles cheekily.  
"Thank you, love you" I smile.  
Tobias and I walk out to the car, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Zeke starts the car and Tobias and I jump in the back.  
"Guys, what am I going to do about practice, I can still go right?" I ask.  
"I don't know Tris, you can, just don't push your self" Tobias answers.  
Zeke and Uriah agree and I nod my head. Zeke parks in the front of school. We all hop out of the car, some people look at me, but it's not because I'm not so skinny anymore, it's because we thrashed the team on Friday night. They all cheer as Zeke, Uriah, Tobias and I walk down the halls. Eric and Peter walk up to me, Tobias steps in front of me.  
"Tris, your looking a little...big" Eric whispers, "would you prefer me to ask why out loud in front of everyone, or private?"  
I grab Eric and Peter by there collars and drag them into the bathroom, Uriah, Zeke and Tobias all come into. I lock the door shut.  
"They know" I say out loud.  
"Yeah, little Trissy is pregnant!" Peter laughs loudly.  
"What do you want to keep this to yourselves?" Zeke asks.  
Peter and Eric look at each other, then nod there heads, like they were mind reading each other's thoughts.  
"We want...to have one night alone with Tris, each" Eric smirks.  
Uriah, Zeke and Tobias all step I front of me.  
"Not a chance in hell" Tobias scoffs.  
A pain rushes in my stomach. I bite my teeth together and forget it. But it's too much, I collapse on the floor.  
"Four" I gasp for help.  
Tobias rushes to my side and holds my hand tightly.  
"Tris, what is it?" He asks scared.  
"My, stomach, the baby. We gotta got to the hospital" I cry in pain.  
Tobias immediately picks me up, bridal style and begins running out to the car park, everyone staring and gasping at me. He puts me in the car then he speeds to the hospital and gets me inside, just, as I fall unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**next chapter will be the last and it will be in Tobias POV! Please review guys :)**

As I am being wheeled out of the hospital, I try my hardest not to cry. But losing someone, that lived inside of you, you have to cry. I get out of the wheel chair and as Tobias pulls up and gets out of the car I run to him and hug him tightly, crying in his arms.  
"Hey, look. It is, so, so sad what has happened, but I don't want you to be sad forever, do you still want to go to training tonight?" Tobias asks me.  
I nod my head. He drives me home to get my clothes, then we drive to the field, not making one single noise. When we get there we start to warm up then we play a game. Training couldn't have felt more longer. Once the coach is done speaking I run to the car and reverse it out of the park so Tobias can get in. But, I wasn't looking.  
"Tris!" Uriah shouts.  
I look out my window just as a car smashes into my side. The car flips down the street. When the car stops, all I hear are running steps, I smell fire and I hear the song "Say Something" still playing on the radio. I'm tired, I'm to tired. My eyes are about to close when Tobias picks up up out of the car then places me down.  
"Tris! Tris! Keep your eyes open Tris! I love you, please don't go, please!" Tobias shouts with tear filled eyes.  
I hear Uriah in the back round talking to 911.  
"There's been an accident, my friend, s-she's got a piece of class in her chest and blood rushing down her face, a-and cuts everywhere a-a" Uriah breaks down and rushes next to me. Zeke picks up the phone and carries on talking.  
"Tobias...I'm tired" I mumble weakly, blood rushing from my mouth as I do.  
Tobias cries, so do Zeke and Uriah.  
"Keep your eyes open Tris!" Tobias demands.  
"Tobias, I'm tired, it hurts too much. I love you, I love all of you" I cry, "but I have to close, my eyes".  
Tobias nods, crying more.  
"I love you Tris, I always have and always will" Tobias cries and kisses me one last time.  
My eyes close as he kisses me and after that, I can't find the strength to open them. But then suddenly I do. I wake up were u was lying down, except, the road is empty, no people, nothing anywhere. I see a figure in the distance.  
"I'm dead, aren't i?" I ask the human shaped figure, crying.  
"Yes, yes you are" He replies.  
I collapse to the ground and hold my self, crying louder and louder.  
"What about Tobias! I love him! I can't leave him!" I shout madly.  
"He is strong and so are you, take my hand Tris, it's your time now, be brave"  
I look up to see a hand waiting for mine. I take in and then suddenly, I vanish into thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

**thankyou everyone who has read my book. I hope you like the last chapter, please leave a last review about my book, thankyou! :)**

TOBIAS POV

I don't want to get out of the car. If I get out of the car and go to Tris's funeral, say my speech and watch as other people cry, it will be me and everyone officially saying goodbye. I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye. Suddenly someone taps on the car window. I don't look to see who it is.  
"Four, it's Zeke. We are all out here for you and we're all staying, we're not going to leave you. Tris loved you just as much as we did. Four, were you family, were all hurting and we all need each other. Four, please" Zeke says, he starts to cry a bit at the end.  
I take a deep breath, open the door and step out. Zeke pulls me in and we both hug. We walk into the ceremony room and we sit down. Shortly after we sit down, it's my turn to speak. Zeke pats me on the back after I eventually stand up and go on the stage. I open the price of paper were my speech is written and flatten it out. I take a deep breath.  
"Tris, was the one for me and I was the one for Tris"  
A tear drops on my page,  
"She was the person i knew would change my life the moment I first saw her. She had beautiful long, wavy hair and beautiful, deep, magical eyes. She, herself, she was perfection and left me speechless, everyday, every hour I spent with her and every second. I will never, ever forget my, my beautiful Tris. I loved her, I love her and she will always be with us" I break down and cry.  
I cover my eyes, I was planning to walk to my seat, instead I ran out of the building and into my car. When I hop in the car, I smell Tris. Her perfume is all in my car.  
"Tris, how could you do this to me!" I cry shouting.  
I feel Tris, holding me. I miss her, I will always miss her, there will always be a void aching for her. She was the strongest, most beautiful, brave person I have ever met in my life.  
I love you, Tris Prior.


End file.
